A White Paper
by kannacchi
Summary: Izaya is a famous writer in Tokyo. One day he's forced to write a love story for the first time. And he accidentally met a blonde teenager at an alley who were asked to help him to write a love story, which was to be Izaya's boyfriend. But the teenager keeps refusing. What would Izaya do about it?Would Izaya change his life?AU!IzayaxShizuo(Izuo), possible M.
1. Chapter 1: A Prey

**Hello!8D  
**

**I wrote this two days before new year. Somehow I wanted to write about Writer!Izaya and thinks about it a few times and I finally did write it.  
**

**In this story, Izaya will be 21 y.o(See, Izaya. I made you 21 here cause I'm just that good/shot) and Shizuo will be 18 due to the plot.  
**

**I hope you'll like it!'Cause I do enjoy my time when I wrote this. So, enjoy!:D  
**

**Warnings: AU, BoyxBoy, maybe OOC(I hope not...)**

******Rated: T untill it will be change to M if it's necessery and if there's a demand from the readers :)**  


**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita.  
**

* * *

**A White Paper  
**

**Chapter 1: A Prey**

* * *

In Tokyo, mostly in Ikebukuro, Shibuya and Shinjuku, everyone knows the famous Orihara Izaya. He's the famous writer who mostly wrote a book about mystery, thriller and action. His books are popular around teenagers and adults. Whenever his new book released, in one or two days lots of people already standing and make a line infront of the cashier.

Just like today, Izaya just released his new book. Teenagers and adults are making a line to buy his books.

"Hmm, crowded as always~" A raven haired man in his twenties, standing on a roof near a book store, looking at the crowd wanting to buy his newest book that's just released yesterday. He chuckles as he slowly jumps off the roof and landing gracefully on the ground.

Despite he's a writer, he's also a parkour. He got that because in high school people were always picking a fight with him, but Izaya always running away, jumping from a building to another building until they can't follow him.

"Ne, have you read Orihara Izaya's book?" A high-pitched voice with a long brown hair asked to a jet black-haired girl beside her.

"Hmm?The one that's just released?" The raven girl asked. The brown-haired one grins happily, "Yeah, the new one!I can't believe the main character's friend die—"

"Okay, stop!I haven't read it!" The raven haired girl frowned at her friend.

Izaya humming happily hearing the girls talking as he continue to walk on the crowded street. He looks at a group of teenagers sitting on a bench while reading his book together with a serious expression that makes Izaya chuckles.

Izaya loves people watching. It's his way to find an inspiration. He always amused how people reacts, how people do with their lives, everything about it makes him happy. He likes it when people gives him a critique, he likes how his humans thinks, giving an opinion, expressions, everything!

Izaya skipping happily on the side of the street. He's on his way back to his apartment to meet Yagiri Namie, his assistant. They argues almost all the time, but when it's about work, they will do anything to finish everything right before the deadline.

Arrived at his apartment, he opens the door while humming happily and steps in before he close it again.

"I'm back, Namie-san~!"

"Welcome back. So?How's it?" A long-haired woman asked from her desk while typing on the computer.

'"Everything went well~" Izaya chuckles as he took off his fur-trimmed jacket and put it on the couch before he sat on the couch near the jacket. There's no reply from Namie after that, and Izaya's totaly fine with it and waits for his tea.

A few seconds later, Namie brought a cup of tea and place it on the table infront of Izaya.

"Shiki-san said you'll have to write another genre this time." Namie said after she put the cup on the table and stood up. Izaya raised a brow. It's not like Shiki, his editor, asked him to write a different genre than he used to write. But Izaya's fine with it, since he likes trying new things.

"What genre?" Izaya asked before he sipped his tea. Namie walk to her desk, her cheeks puffs out trying to laugh. But she holds it and then clears her throat before she answer.

"Romance." Namie said and then laughs silently. Izaya almost spitted out the tea in his mouth, he cough a few times before he could breath normally again.

"Wait, wait. Romance?Shiki-san told me to write a damn cliche love story?I can't believe this..." Izaya wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, still can't believe that fact that Shiki really asked him to write a romance genre this time. Is he joking?Orihara Izaya, the famous writer who always write mystery genre now have to write a love story. This is out of his comfort zone.

"Hmm, what is it?You can't write a simple love story, Izaya-san?" Namie asked with a mocking tone, smirking at her writer. Izaya 'tch' at his assistant and stood up, walking to her desk.

"I can write a love story. Who said I can't write it?" Izaya asked with a cold eyes looking at Namie in the eyes. Namie raised a brow and sigh deeply.

"Of course you can write it. But you can't just think about a simple plot of a romance genre and write, you'll have to see the real thing and understands it so the reader will completely drowns into the story." Namie said, moving her index finger in the air, explaining the whole thing. Izaya who seems interested, he brought his hand on his chin and ask.

"So, it'll have to be a real thing?" Izaya said with a serious look. Namie smiles and nods at him, feeling relieved that Izaya might write it seriously.

"Even better when it happens in the writer's own experiences." Namie continue while she crossed her arms. Izaya let out a huff and smirk.

"Okay, I get it. How long and when is the deadline?"

"Shiki-dono haven't told the exact date of the deadline, but he gives you four weeks to think about the plot and write it." Izaya replied with a hum and then smirk.

"Great, I have lots of times then. I'll go to 'Bukuro to find some inspiration, you can go home earlier. See you~!" Izaya waves his hand as he took his fur-trimmed jacket and his apartment key before leaving his apartment and heading to Ikebukuro.

* * *

_-At A Certain Place In Ikebukuro-_

Despite it's till 02:18 at noon, the sky is dark, making the shadow on the ground becomes more paler than it's already are. People are wondering wether it will be raining or not. They started to go to a store to buy an umbrella, incase it will be raining. People seem to think about it, but not one person.

He looks like he's in his early twenties or maybe a little more younger. His bleached blonde hair are sticking to his forehead, sweating and panting. Running from something. Trying to find a place to hide. Pretending to be one of the crowds won't works anymore. Those gangster already know how he looks like.

The young blonde's mocha eyes widen when he sees an alley. He quickly running from where he's standing and runs to the alley. This is dangerous, those people saw him. _What to do?!what to do?! _The blonde thinks. He keeps running into the alley, trying to run as far as possible. When he's about to stop, a guy who's one of the gangster appears at the end of the left alley. The blonde turns around to his right just to find those gangsters are running towards him. He took a deep breath and then runs to another alley infront of him.

* * *

Izaya is walking on a road he usually walk through. He looks around to see some couples holding hands, eating together and stuff. But Izaya doesn't feel any inspiration coming to him by just watching that. He knows how it works. Those couples will go to a date, eating, watching a movie, walking at the park, etc. He knows all of that. But he needs something more specific.

What is love?

Namie was right. He really needs to get into the real thing. Feeling what love is. And how does it affects him. It will have to happen to himself. But how?Being in love with someone seems impossible for Izaya. He loves his humans equally. And he can't write a love story just because what he felt towards his humans. _Tsk, now what?I know there's some people who likes me. But I won't and can't feel anything towards them...Aaah, maybe I just have to try?But with who..?_

When he's thinking hardly about it, he suddenly heard a hard thumping sound from the alley. He turns his face to look at the alley and see a blonde guy, he can't really guess because he's far away from the end of the alley, but he seems younger than Izaya. He's running from a group of people behind him. _Ara?What is going on?_

The young blonde keeps running until he saw Izaya who's standing at the end of the alley that will go to the usual street. He keeps running despite he's troubled with breathing.

"MOVE AWAY!" The blonde shouted at the raven haired guy who's still standing while watching the scene in amuse. Izaya who sees the blonde running closer, smirk at the blonde. He could feel something different about this young blonde.

_Ha!Found it!Just at the right time~_

The blonde seems not amused by Izaya's behavior. Smirking evily like that, didn't he heard what the blonde just said?

And when the blonde is now infront of Izaya, he moves his hand to Izaya's shoulder and shout.

"I SAID MOVE!" But there's when the blonde shocked. The raven infront of him suddenly dissappear. He turns around to search for the raven who's now behind the blonde, standing infront of the gangsters. The young blonde furrowed his brows and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Oi, who are you?"

"Are you his friend?"

Questions are out from their mouth. Izaya groaned when they still asking questions. The blonde who's now behind Izaya completely clueless. Izaya looks at the blonde on the corner of his eyes and smirk at him. The blonde seems pissed off, but Izaya doesn't care about it. He grabs the blonde's wrist and pulls him, running away from those gangsters.

"Ah?Oi!What are you-"

"Just follow me." Izaya said with a grin. It's been a long time he's feeling this kind of excitements. Maybe his thought about using the blonde to give him an inspiration to write was a good idea after all!

That's what he thinks.

* * *

**A/N: Aha, that's my longest first chapter...Anyway, what do you think?8D**

**Reviews are much appreciated :")**

**See you next time!  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A Help

**Helloooo!8D**

**Here's an update!And thank you so much for the reviews: _Breaking-Benjamin-rules, BrattlyMoshkins2019, blackrose107, whosay, Zane Zavira, ezinexx, and YaoiIsMyDrug. 23_!That makes me happy(super!)!3  
**

**My dad told me to go to go sleep early because I got flu and sore throat but meh..I'm still writing here..muhahah!  
**

******And, sorry for the short chapter, **the next chapter will be longer than this!:D  


******In this story, Izaya will be 21 y.o ****and Shizuo will be 18 due to the plot.**

**************Warnings: AU IzayaxShizuo, BoyxBoy, possible M in future chapters.  
**

**************Disclaimer: I own Shizu-chan's butt.  
**

* * *

**************A White Paper  
**

**************Chapter 2: A Help**

* * *

Namie who was working on her own tasks on her desk, now looks a little confused and mad. Her writer is humming in an excited tone, walking into the room with a teenage blonde behind him. Even though this had happened before, Namie still can't believe this, she thought her writer would come back with a great idea for his love story this time, instead he brought in a stranger, a teenager, and Namie feel nothing but pity to the blonde boy.

_He's going to be Izaya's next toy, huh?Poor guy..._

Namie could feel the teenager is feeling pretty anxious. Of course. Well, this damn writer brought the boy here so suddenly without the boy knowing what's the reason. With that, Namie let out a harsh sigh, placed her elbow on the table and put her hand on her chin.

"What is this?Another one?" Namie asked with a lazy tone. Now the boy is feeling more anxious since Namie was asking like that. Izaya grinned happily and crossed his arms.

"I believe this one is different~!" He said. The blonde behind Izaya gritted his teeth. He didn't understand a thing what they're talking about, but he's certain that it's about him. And it didn't sounds very pleasing. He thought.

Namie hummed for a while, staring at the confused blonde boy from his head to his toe. She raised a brow and glanced at her writer.

"Izaya-san...What's with his face?" Izaya raised a brow too, turning around a bit so he could see the blonde's face covered with dirt here and there and also some bruised cheek.

"Well...he was chased by some gangster. I saved him." He shrugged his shoulder with a smirk, looking at the blonde on the corner of his eye. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows and look at another way, watching this huge place. It's pretty big for just two people living in this apartment.

"Huh?You saved him?Hey, kid!Is that true?" Namie asked, doubting her writer. Izaya puffed out his cheek and muttering about Namie doubting him. Shizuo turn his face to see the long-haired woman and said, "Un..." with a nod. Izaya grinning at the blonde who seems less care about the raven man saved him a few minutes ago.

Namie shrugged her shoulder before she stood up and take her purse. Izaya raised a brow.

"Leaving already?" Namie only nodded at him and the blonde before she finally stepping out of the room.

"Hm?I thought she's your girlfriend..." The blonde said, still staring at the black wooden door. Izaya chuckle a bit, "Ha!Hell no...I'd chose you over her." He said as he stared at the blonde. The young blonde could feel his cheek heating up but he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"T-Thanks..I guess...Anyway, I thought you need my help..?" Izaya smirk at the blonde and then walk to the couch in the living room, letting the boy to follow him before he finally stopped, making the blonde flinched a bit and tilted his head.

"Hmm, yes. I need your help. And since I saved you from those gangsters, you will help me no matter what I ask for a help, ne?" His red eyes darkened a bit, making the young blonde feeling slightly uncomfortable. And he suddenly have the urge to punch this guy's guts. There's something off about the older raven. But still, he couldn't really deny what the guy's ask for. Accidentally or not, this red-eyed man saved him...even though he actually didn't want to.

"...Yes.." The younger one said with a small voice, though Izaya still can hear it.

Izaya slightly chuckles and then shove his hand out to greet the young blonde.

"Now, before I tell you what you'll have to do. Let's get to know each other first~!" The blonde seems a bit confused and doubt but he slightly nodded at the raven and shook Izaya's hand, greets him.

"Um...Shizuo...Shizuo Heiwajima." He said, turning up his volume a bit. Izaya smiled and brought Shizuo's palm to his hand.

"Ooh~Shizu-chan, sounds cute for you, don't you think?" The raven raised a brow with a smirk on his face. Shizuo's shoulders stiffen a bit, not liking the nickname; before he swatted away his palm from Izaya's hand.

"It's Shizuo not Shizu-chan!" He shouted at Izaya.

"Yeah, I know that, Shizu-chan~" Izaya grinned at the blonde before he quickly steps back, dodging a fist from the younger one.

"Shizu-chan..that's not nice!You shouldn't do that to me. I saved you, remember~?" Shizuo let out a 'hmph' and crossing his arms in displeased. This guy is annoying!The fact that Izaya saved him makes him even more annoyed. Why did Izaya save him anyway?

"...Tch!Well...sorry..." The blonde said, looking on the ground. Izaya let out a small laugh and shrugs his shoulder before he starts speaking.

"Hm, apologize accepted!Anyway, I'm Izaya Orihara, I write mystery and stuff..and my books are well-known by people. Just like today, they get into the line to buy my books and-"

"Tsk!Stop that now!What's your point?I thought you want my help." Shizuo started to look a bit irritated. Well, he already did since Izaya gave him that nickname.

"Heh...so impatient~ Okay, okay. Let's get to the point." Shizuo nodded at that, slightly curious what the writer wants him to help with. Izaya took a deep breath before he opens his mouth and said,

"Be my boyfriend, Shizu-chan."

Seems a bit rushed don't you think?

At least not for Izaya.

* * *

**A/N: I want to write a spoiler about next chapter, but I guess that will ruin the fun so...nope.:"D**

**Anyway!Review, please!Or I'd put Chikage here to be Izaya's "love" rival!Oh, wait...that sounds good actually.../shot  
**

**Thank you!Ciao!  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Out Of His Mind

**Hellooooo~!;v;)/**

**Sorry for the late update!(And also 'Sweet and Sour') I'm really sorry!I'm writing the next chapter of Sweet and Sour and this one too, but somehow I got a bit troubled with Sweet and Sour's next chapter...  
**

**Anyway!I'm still not in a good condition, and I my throat's not going any better and its hurt much worse than the usual :/  
**

**Time to reply!  
**

**_Dreiks:__ Ahaha, I know right?xD Straight to the point~!Thank you UvU/hugs_  
**

**_Zane Zavira: I knoow, Shizu-chan sure is kawaii *q* Thanks, Zane-chan!;A;3/hugs Hoho, he WILL accept one day!And here's the update!I hope you'll like it!:"3  
_**

**_Breaking-Benjamin-rules: Yeah, I'm sorry!This one is much longer than Ch.2 I hope...:")  
_**

**_EashaChan: Muhahah, but my idea on the last A/N seems interesting, no?;D/shot/ Haha, I'm glad you like Shizu-chan's reaction~!It's okay~I understand a bit :) Sure, here's an update!*v*  
_**

**_Bloom Flower: Here's the new chap!Me too!xD I might consider it too...I gues...;v;  
_**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, AU!Izaya/Shizuo, possible M in future chapters!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Shizu-chan's butt.  
**

* * *

**A White Paper  
**

**Chapter 3: Out Of His Mind**

* * *

The sky turned to yellow mingled with orange and red colour as the sun is getting lower. The light gets into a large window as it touches the skin of two people who were standing in the living room, having a weird conversation.

A young blonde who just heard what the older raven haired guy said, stunned.

"What?" He asked. It doesn't mean that he didn't hear what was the raven saying, he's just a bit confused. Of course, who doesn't?A strange guy, a writer, picked him up or maybe the good word will be "Izaya saved him from a bunch of gangsters" and now for returning his help, he's asking Shizuo, a young blonde, a stranger to be his boyfriend.

"Hmm?Didn't really catch that?I don't know your hearing is-"

"Shut up and just answermy damn question!" The blonde gritted his teeth, his fists are beside him, trying not to cross the line. The writer, Izaya, raised a brow at this and smirk.

"Nee, Shizu-chan. You should be a good boy, since I saved you~ Now, is it a 'Yes' or 'No'?Ah, must be 'Yes' of course. After all, I saved you and you said you'll gladly help, ne?" Izaya's red eyes are glowing as the sun goes down, their shadows darkened on the ground.

"….You..!" Shizuo growled a little, didn't like the idea at all. He knew he should be helping the raven, but not this boyfriend kind of idea. He's a guy, and he can't be someone's boyfriend without love or any feels for them.

"Hm, what is it?" The red-eyed man asked. Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows and took a deep breath.

"I…I already have 'someone'. So, no." Shizuo said, glaring at the raven. He started to chuckles before it turns into a laughter.

"Ahaha!Shizu-chan, don't lie to me!I know it's a lie, you don't have one. A dirtied clothes and face…who wants to date someone like tha-"

**_CRASH!_**

Izaya's eyes went wide when he saw his coffee table lifted by Shizuo with one hand over his head and throw it to the wall, making it crumbled apart on the ground. And then he grinned happily.

"Don't play with me, damn it!" Shizuo shouted at him and then turn around to the front door and leave the raven haired guy in his apartment.

Izaya walk to his couch and sat on it as he lifted his head, facing the ceiling before a grin appears on his face. A small chuckle comes out from his mouth and he said,

"What a monster…Shizu-chan…" He didn't know what got into him. But a shiver runs down his spine as he said the young blonde's name.

He stood up from his couch and walk to his table work and sat on the chair before he types some words on his laptop keyboard, finding someone's profile. As he read it, a smirk appears on his face before it turned into a huge grin.

"Well…you're really interesting…Shizu-chan…" Izaya said as if Shizuo was still in the room. He quickly stood up from the seat, turning off his laptop and went out as he took his fur-trimmed jacket and keys.

"I'm going to get you, Shizu-chan~"

* * *

**_-At The Train Station-_**

* * *

Shizuo crossed his arms and leaning on the wall while waiting for the train to 'Bukuro to come. He actually didn't want to go home. He didn't want to go back to that hell. But if he went back to the writer's apartment, it was not a good idea either. Since the writer so suddenly asking him to be his boyfriend, which is weird because they didn't know each other. And what was Izaya thinking?Was he just playing around?Did he planning all of this from the beginning?Was he trying to make Shizuo suffer or something, that's why Izaya saved him?

Shizuo could feel his heart felt a pinch when he had the thought that Izaya only plays with him and help him because of something's not good. He then shook his head to brush off the thoughts from his head and let out a harsh sigh.

"What is wrong with me..?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with you, Sh-zu-cha—n~!" Shizuo flinched when he heard the voice clearly beside him. He turn his face to his right to see the raven haired man standing with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"W-What are you doing here?!" He shouted at Izaya. The other replied with a chuckle, "Well, you haven't accepted what I asked you. And you should be helping me, ne?" Izaya winked at the blonde who seems still didn't want to be the writer's boyfriend.

"I should be helping you, I know that!But it doesn't make any sense!Why should I be your….your..." He paused for a few minutes as his cheeks started to heating up and a blush appears on his cheeks. Izaya grinned at the blonde and tilted his head.

"Eeh~Shizu-chan is blushing~!So..adorable…." The blonde's face flushed as he heard the word 'adorable'. No one ever said that to him before. Or this guy's just really out of his mind.

"I-I'm not!Whatever you said I won't be your um…b-boyfriend!" Shizuo quickly running into the train that just come for Ikebukuro before he slowly turn around to face the raven and shout,

"You're out of your mind, Izaya-san!" before he finally running again and get into the train. Izaya watching the blonde boy leave, making an eye contact with the blonde for a quite long time as the train's doors closed and went off to its destination.

The writer let out a long sigh before a smirk appears on his face again. Izaya let out a small chuckle that makes some people around him staring at him with a confused look. The blonde's words came back into his head about, that Shizuo won't be Izaya's boyfriend no matter what Izaya's going to say.

Well, he's going to make Shizuo took his words back and give in to Izaya.

Even if Izaya had to do something that's not normal to get the blonde fall for him and will be his boyfriend.

Shizuo was right. Izaya sure was out of his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go!:D**

**Next chapter will be Shizuo-centric, but there will be Izaya too at the end of the chapter~!  
**

**Oh, and Kasuka will be there too!Also, there will be hurt!Shizuo in the next chapter so..beware ._.v  
**

**Review, please~!Or I might add Chikage as the "love rival" on the next chapter :D/shot/ Chikage will appear too but not in the next chapter...If you review UvU Okay I shoud stop..  
**

**If you want to ask something about this ffic, feel free to ask!:)  
**

**Thank you!Ciao people!  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	4. Chapter 4: A White Knight

**Hello~!I'm really in the mood to continue this one because I like the plot and I might have to change the summary since this story will be a bit twisted(?)**

**And I suddenly got an idea when I was at school, I wanted to write it because I like the plot just like this one but I think I'll try continue this one first.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one as I did. And as I promised, this one is longer!:)  
**

**_Deko-gasu: Hehe, sorry for the short chapter ;v; Thanks!I hope you'll enjoy this one tho. Ahaha, about angst, conflicts and everything, that's all a bit rushed if I put it in on this early chapter and their relationship haven't grown yet, and there's alot more of other characters will appears too!xD So I hope you'll like it ^_^ Oooh, that's actually a good suggestion.(Holy sheet you actually read that shit too?Q_Q/shot myself) I never write Tom as Izaya's love rival though, but it does sounds interesting!:) Here's an update!I hope you'll enjoy it!3_  
**

**_Maru de Kusanagi: Ahaha he can be innocent too!xD And since Shizuo's age is younger than Izaya's here affects it too :)  
_**

**_Zane Zavira: Aaaa you likey?Haha, I hope I didn't make Shizuo too ooc though xD;; Here's the next chapter!Hope you'll like it!  
_**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, AU!IzayaxShizuo, possible M in future chapters!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Shizu-chan's butt.  
**

* * *

**A White Paper  
**

**Chapter 4: A White Knight**

* * *

Shizuo was just arrived at Ikebukuro's station. He stepped out from the train and walking out from the underground station.

As he already outside, he lift his head up, looking at the dark sky, feeling the breeze blew on his face. He then let out a long sigh, looking at the ground as he started to walk again through the crowd.

He's thinking where he should go. Home?He didn't want to go home. Not that one. Even though there's Kasuka, but still, he didn't want to. He had enough getting lectures from his mother. And he had enough getting his face bruised.

As he walk through the crowd, people started to fuss when there's a weird voice echoing through the street. _Hm…It can't be…_

Shizuo tiptoe-ing behind the crowd to see an urban legend of Ikebukuro riding a motorcycle on the road with a few police trying to catch the urban legend. He rub the back of his neck and smile a bit.

"So it is indeed Celty." He said to himself. Now that made him remember about his childhood friend, Kishitani Shinra who lived with the urban legend from he's still a kid until now. The boy was always asking him to examine Shizuo's blood because of his unusual strength. Even though Shizuo himself found his childhood friend was annoying, he still respect Shinra. And also Celty who always hear Shizuo's stories. She's always be there to listen to him and sometimes when Shizuo started to do the least thing wanted to do, which is violence, Celty always tried to calm him down. She's a lot like him, since people were always talk about them. 'What a monster.' They said.

Shizuo always thought that he's indeed a monster. His strength makes people dislike him, and he always hurt people with that strength. Making a fuss everywhere as some bastards running to him and asked for a fight.

And his parents doesn't like it. More rampage, more taxes they will have to pay. They're not from a wealthy family, they're just a normal family with a monster as their son. He pity himself for being alive. Why can't he just broke?That's the only thing he wanted.

Shizuo bite his lower lip as he took a deep breath and let it out, rubbing his head before he leave the street, going where ever his feet take him.

He went to a park and walk to a vending machine to take a strawberry milk. As he wait for it to come out, he heard a foot steps behind him. He slightly turn around to find someone standing behind him, waiting for him to take the coffee.

The guy looks like in his early thirties and he's wearing red shirt with black suit and black jeans. He has this long scar on his right eye, and he has dark red hair. Shizuo could feel the guy might be some kind of an honoured man, so he stepped back as he took his strawberry milk from the vending machine and nodded at the man, allowing him to the vending machine.

"Ah, thank you." The man said, smiling politely to Shizuo.

Shizuo opened the bottle cap and drink it all at once, since it's rather small. He lick his lips as he throw the bottle to the trash bin and found the red haired man standing behind him, finishing his coffee.

"What are you doing here alone, kid?" He asked and then throw the can to the trash bin. He then turn to look at the blonde's face and smile.

"Um…well.." Shizuo rubbed his cheek.

"Did you run away from home?" He asked again. Shizuo couldn't really agree with him, since he's not actually running away from home.

"Well..not…really..I gues..?What are you doing here, sir?" Shizuo asked politely to the man. The older red head started to laugh when he was called 'sir'.

"Ah, don't call me that formally. Just call me Akabayashi." He pulled out his right hand to greet the young blonde to greet him. Shizuo smiled politely again and shook his hand with Akabayashi.

"Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo."

* * *

**_-Shinjuku, Orihara Izaya's residence-_**

* * *

"Aaah, so boring~!" The red eyed man said to himself outloud in his apartment room, looking at the large window with the city's night view.

It was surprisingly calm that night. Not much as Izaya's wanted to be. He wanted chaos. Wether it will be tonight or tomorrow, it has to be happened.

"Hmm, let's see…" He mumbled to himself. He typed dollars web-site and logged in as 'Kanra' as usual. There's Tanaka Taro, Setton, and Bakura.

_**[-Kanra has entered this chatroom-]**_

_**Kanra**__: Konbanwaaaa~! _

_**Tanaka Taro**__: Konbanwa, Kanra-san._

_**Setton**__: Konbanwa._

_**Bakura**__: Gah!It's you!Go away!_

_**Kanra**__: Aaah!Bakura's still mean as always~!Meanie~!3)/_

_**Bakura**__: Shut up!_

_**Setton**__: *sigh* It's always like this…_

_**Tanaka Taro**__: Ahaha…well, let's talk about another things, yes?_

_**Kanra**__: Wah!That'd be great than dealing with Bakura. Sure, Tanaka Taro-san~!_

_**Bakura**__: Kanra you bastard!Start it Tanaka Taro!_

_**Tanaka Taro**__: Oh, well…I just heard a few minutes ago that Heiwajima Shizuo is running away from home. I don't know if it's true, though, I did see him at the park._

_**Bakura**__: Oh, that..yeah, I just knew a few minutes ago because of the Dollar's updates, talking about he's at the park with a weird old guy or something._

_**Setton**__: What?Old guy?_

_**Kanra**__: Eeeh?Will Shizuo beat that old man?Poor guy!D:_

_**Tanaka Taro**__: Eh…I don't think Shizuo-san will do that kind of things…_

_**Bakura**__: True, true!But…he always do violent things….but I think not old man…I guess?_

_**Kanra**__: Who's this old guy?Why would he talk with a monster like him?_

_**Setton**__: I know he's kinda….rough..but he's not a monster, he wouldn't do such thing._

_**Kanra**__: Eeh, what is this?Does Setton-san knows Heiwajima Shizuo?_

_**Tanaka Taro**__: Um..I actually kinda agree with Setton-san…and I think he's not from here that's why he talked with Shizuo-san?_

_**Kanra**__: Aaah!Even Tanaka Taro-san too!Why are you guys defending that monster?_

_**Bakura**__: 'Cause Shizuo-san is not a bastard like you, Kanra._

_**Kanra**__: Huaaa!Bakura is so mean!T_T_

_**Kanra**__: Oh, I gotta go now!Bye bye-beee~!_

_**Bakura**__: Go die!_

_**Tanaka Taro**__: Bye, Kanra._

_**Setton**__: See you._

_**[-Kanra has left the chatroom-]**_

"Hoo~ So, it's you, Akabayashi-san..what are you doing with that kid?" Izaya fold his hand together and put it on his chin, placed it on the side of the chair as he gazed on the window with the outside of his apartment's view.

Izaya suddenly stood up from the wheeled chair and walk to his couch on the living room where he put his chess board on the coffee table. As always, it's just a game which Izaya himself could understand. Some igo pieces, chess and also shogi pieces on the chess board.

He moved the black igo infront of the white knight's chess as well with a black king's chess behind the black igo. He stared at the chess, shogi and igo pieces and smirk.

His instinct tells him that he'll have an idea to write tomorrow.

"I'll be watching you, white knight."

* * *

_**-Ikebukuro, Heiwajima's residence-**_

* * *

"I'm home..." Shizuo said with a small voice. He put off his shoes and socks, placed it near the front door on the ground and then walking into the living room.

A raven haired male who's sitting on the couch, watching the tv with plain expression turn around to see his brother standing there with his dirtied clothes. There's also some dirts on his cheeks.

_Was he fighting again?_, the boy's thought, tilting his head as he stared at the blonde.

Shizuo could only let out a small smile and sighed.

"I didn't do anything, Kasuka. Those bastards only punched me several times, don't worry.." Shizuo said with a shrug. Kasuka nodded as he back watching a movie on the couch. The blonde rubbing his fore head and walk upstairs to his room.

He's somehow feeling so tired. Oh, yeah, because of those gangsters...

He's glad that he didn't make any damage on the street. That's why he's only running here and there when those bastards were trying to chase him. He didn't want to fill more taxes to his parents. He didn't want to take any punches from his father again. He didn't want to hear his mother's lectures again. But somehow, everything he do are always his fault.

It's not that Shizuo wanted this stupid strenght from the first time.

Shizuo let out a harsh sigh and looks on the ground while walking. If he didn't lifted the fridge and get mad at Kasuka that time just because he ate his pudding, maybe he wouldn't have this strenght. How stupid. He thougt.

Shizuo flinched when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turn around to see his mother standing behind him with an unamused look.

"Shizuo...why are you late?What did you do out there this time, hm?Whose kids again did you-"

"SHIZUO!" The blonde flinched again, shocked. Oh, great. Now there's his father getting ready to lecture and punch him.

Shizuo let out a long sigh and smiled, biting his lower lips. A bead of cold sweat running down his cheek and fore head.

"What do you guys want from me, huh?" He asked. He no longer could held this feelings anymore. He couldn't stand it when he heard their voices, he felt like he wanted to disappear from this world. Why can't they just leave him alone?

Wait, no.

Why can't he broke?He should just try that, maybe it will work.

Maybe he _can_ broke. But how?

His father's voice goes into his right ear to his left ear. He's too focused to think how to get rid of himself than hearing his father shouting at him.

_How pathetic,_ he thought.

He felt numb to everything. His ears didn't want to hear his father's loud annoying voice. He couldn't move from where he's standing. He didn't even notice his mother started to lecturing again as well as his father.

His blood pumping and running fastly through his body. He could feel his heart beating so fast along with his quickened paced breath. He could feel a vein pops out from his forehead and temples as his father started shouting at him.

"SHIZUO!YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME DID YO-"

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo instinctly shoved his father to the wall, hard enough to make a thump noise. His mother's jaws dropped and her face turned to pale. She hurriedly walk to her husband, asking him if he's alright. Shizuo who's watching this, blinking for a few times until he could think clear enough.

"Shizuo...why did you do this..?!" His mother shouted at him once more, "How could you...you...you..monster!".

Shizuo flinched, his eyes widen as its staring somewhere he didn't even know or care anymore. His mind went blank as he quickly run into his room and locked the door. He leaned back on the door, feeling his legs becoming weak and he's exhausted; making himself falling to the ground. Panting, trying to catch a breath.

He tried to closed his eyes and gripped his hair harsly with his right hand.

_I want to get out from here...someone...some..one...Iza..._

His eyes started to close slowly as his views becomes more blurry and suddenly an image of a raven haired guy with a pair of red eyes pops out in his head before his eyes firmly shut.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I did say hurt!Shizuo, but this one is mentally I guess...**

**I wanted to write his father to punch Shizuo in the face, but this one's already made up so...meh.  
**

**I hope you like this one though!:D  
**

**Oh, and you know who's the white knight, right?Guess!Lol, I wanted to make this story a bit twisted, so I'll do my best!8D  
**

**Leave a review, please!Tell me what you're thinking!:)  
**

**Arigatou!Ciao!  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	5. Chapter 5: It's All Started From Here

**Helloooo~!:D**

**Okay, so this chapter will be the opening of the arc I guess, and I hope you guys will enjoy it too!:)**

**And there will be more characters making some appeareance from here too.**

**Thank you for the reviews _Foxue, Louluchan, Maru de Kusanagi, Freir and Deko-gasu_!3**

_**Freir: Ahaha, Freir-chan pls :") Muhahah I will add him, my dear~!^=^ Well, not as a love rival though, so don't worry ;) Deko-gasu: You're welcome!Aaah thank you Deko-chan, that really motivates me, srsly!;v; Maru de Kusanagi: Haha, he will, don't worry :D Louluchan: Thank you!I hope you'll like this one :) Foxue: Asfsgahsak thank yooou ;v;**_

**Warning: BoyxBoy, possible M in future chapters. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Ryohgo Narita. **

* * *

**A White Paper  
**

**Chapter 5: It's All Started From Here**

* * *

Shizuo could feel something burning on his skin. A familiar warm heat touching his skin as he tried to open his eyes slowly. Feeling the light got into his eyes from the window, he firmly shut his eyes, and then slowly open his eyes again, adjusting to the light.

Now he just realized that half part of his body felt so cold. He was asleep on the floor last night, didn't get to walk to his bed. He sat up on the floor and shudders from the cold. Shizuo rubbed the sides of his arms and sighed as he leaned on the door.

His eyes were glancing every corner in the room, but his mind wasn't there, or anywhere else. He looked at the watch on the wall blankly, it shows _10:08_ in the morning. Shizuo yawned and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand and tried to stand up.

He walk lazily to his bed without taking off his uniform and plops down to his bed, burying his head on the pillow. _Thank god it's Saturday…if I stay in here they won't shout or do something to me…I'm tired of hearing it…_, he thought, letting out a sigh.

As he started to feel his eyes becoming more heavy, he could see a black pattern infront of his eyes. He looked up without moving his head, and that moment his eyes met a pair of red eyes.

"I-Izaya-san…?!" His eyes went wide as he quickly sat up on the bed, and slowly leaned on the wall. An annoying and devilish grin appeared on the older man's face. His red eyes were glowing as it seems like he's excited of something. Shizuo could feel his heart thumping fast and loud that he himself could hear it.

The red-eyed man let out a chuckle and sat on the table near the bed.

"Drop the '-san' will you?And don't be that scared…it's not like I'm going to rape you." He said with a grin. Shizuo gulped and furrowed his eyebrows, glaring at the older one.

"Get out you creepy writer!" His fists on his sides as its clenched. _How the hell he could get in here…?!Eh…wait last night….no way…._

"Y-You've been here all night….?" He gritted his teeth. The older raven replied with a chuckle and reaches his hand to the blonde's chin, lifting it as he stared long at the younger one.

"Hmm, yes~ I even saw your sleeping face…it's kinda…cute.." Izaya grinned, caressing his thumb over the blonde's side of face, from Shizuo's left cheek making its way down his chin and slowly caressing his forefinger down the teen's upper neck.

"You creepy old geezer!Don't touch me!" Shizuo shouted at the raven, slapping away Izaya's hand to avoid his touch. A cold sweat on his cheek made it so obvious to the writer that Shizuo was 'a little' afraid. _Heh…he's afraid of me?Why don't he just throw me something like he did yesterday, hmm?_, he thought.

"What do you want?" He asked with a low growl.

"Hmm…I already asked this to you..and you should've said yes….since I saved you, remember?" The raven man replied with a grin. That annoyed Shizuo to no end. He didn't like this guy when the writer started to forced him to be his boyfriend. And Shizuo already knew that the writer asked him to be his boyfriend only to be one of his toys and a source of inspiration for his book.

"I don't want to be your plaything, Izaya-san. And the most important thing, I don't like you." Shizuo glared with small feeling of rage inside of him. He just wanted this guy to go away and leave his room.

"Aaah, Shizu-chan is so mean!And who said you'll be my plaything?I only want you to be my boyfriend, Shizu-chan~" Izaya crossed his arms and pouted at the younger. Shizuo narrowed his eyes and stood up from the bed.

"I don't believe you, Izaya-san. And please, leave. You got into my room without my permissions too…so, that's another reason for me not to believe you." Shizuo sighed and take off his blue uniform, leaving the white shirt on him.

Izaya still sitting on the table, staring at the blonde's back, watching him taking his blue uniform off. Izaya arched a brow and let out a small chuckle. _I didn't realize he has a nice back…and butt...shit, what am I thinking…?_, he shake his head and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hm?Why are you still here?I told you to leave, right?!" He shouted at the raven and crossed his arms. Izaya puffed out his cheeks.

"Eeeh, but I don't want to leave yet!" Izaya jumped off the table and sat on the corner of the bed. Shizuo groaned, rubbing the side of his head and narrowed his eyes at Izaya.

"…And why is that?" He glared at the older man.

"I want to play with Shizu-chan~" He grinned again at the blonde. Shizuo gritted his teeth and pull the raven's collar.

"Get. Out. Now." He threw the older guy to the bed and walk out from the room.

Izaya who was left there alone, started to let out a chuckle and get up from the bed.

"Well….since you're so hard to get…let's play it hard too, Shizu-chan."

* * *

_**-Shinjuku, Orihara Izaya's Residence-**_

* * *

"Che…where is he?!He should be here and write something!" A raven haired woman on her chair seen on a certain apartment. She tapped on her cell furiously and closed it. She sighed and leaned on the table, burying her head in her arms.

"I knew this will happens!I should be at home with Seiji by now!Ugh….Orihara bastard!" She growled. After a few minutes has passed, she snapped out from her long daydreaming because of the sound of a slammed door.

"Izaya-san!It's abou-Wait…what are you guys doing here…?" Namie crossed her arms and look at two figures standing infront of her desk. The girl with the glasses and braided brunette hair set her hands on her hips with the other one, shoulder-length and brunette hair standing beside her sibling.

"Where's Iza-nii?" The bespectacled girl asked with a loud voice. She turn her head to the left and right, observing the room to search someone, which is their big brother, Orihara Izaya.

"I don't know, I've text him and tried to call him but he didn't answer. I bet he's at Ikebukuro by now." Namie said with a hint of frustration in her tone.

"Eeeh?!Oh, come on, I thought he's here. Akabayashi-san brought us here and he just left a few minutes ago." She grinned at the raven woman.

"Brought us...left….(Yes, he brought us here and left after that.)" The girl with huge breast and shoulder-length hair said with a plain expression. Namie let out a long sigh.

"What are you guys trying to say?" She arched a brow at the two teenager. Feeling that the brats wanting something from their statements.

"Take us to 'Bukuro!Pleeeaseee?"

"No. Ask someone else." Namie replied with a cold tone.

"'Bukuro….please…(Take us to 'Bukuro, please.)" The other said.

Namie rubbed her temples and groaned. She had to do something so these brats would go somewhere else from her sight. She hummed for a while and thinking what to do.

Not for a long time, Namie smirk and lift her head to see the girls infront of her.

"I know someone who will take you guys to your brother."

* * *

**A/N: Alright!First arc started from here :D **

**Enjoy!And reviews are much appreciated, reviews always motivates me :)  
**

**See you next time!  
**

**-Kannacchi**


	6. Chapter 6: Onii-san

**Helloooooo~!:D**

**So I updated earlier(?)than I actually wanted to. I was planning to update this tomorrow but my hand just keeps writing, but, hey!It's a good thing!:)**

**And I already changed the summary too since I said that this story will be a bit twisted(which I hope so).**

**I hope you'll like this chapter!:D **

_**Deko-gasu: Aaah, sorry for the wait, Deko-san!;A; Ahaha, yes, I know that :) but I'm still going to use the thoughts of '(fake)boyfriend' first, because I already thought of something about what you suggested too, so don't worry 'cause there will be the time for that to happens in future chapters ;) Sorry to disappoint you, but the twins will appear again next chapter ;-;**_

_**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: Haha, there's a hint of what Namie's planning here if you noticed :D**_

_**Foxue: Thank you, Foxuueee~!;v; Huhehe, let's see about that!:)**_

_**Freir: Oh, Izaya IS a hot pervert lol~ **_

**Warning: BoyxBoy, one-sided incest, possible M in future chapters! **

**Disclaimer: Characters belongs to Ryohgo Narita. I only own this story and the idea.**

* * *

**A White Paper  
**

**Chapter 6: Onii-san**

* * *

Hi. I'm the monster of Ikebukuro.

That's what people said.

My name is Heiwajima Shizuo though. Kinda ironic that my first and last name means "serene man" and "peaceful Island" knowing I'm a short-tempered person.

My life seems so tiring day by day. School, home, society, hah!I always wanted that life. Normal life. But since I have this stupid inhuman power thing didn't go as I wanted to. At school, no one would dare to talk to me with a friendly attitude except Shinra and Kadota. And those stupid gang people that always challenging me to fight. Society?Che…what to say?People in Ikebukuro scared of me, despise me.

It's all because of this inhuman strength.

And home. I don't even want to call it home. It's a hell for me. The only person that could entertain me and always nice to me, is my younger brother, Kasuka. He's the only person I like besides milk, pudding and sweet stuff.

I know he said that he's a little scared at me, but he's always there with me. He never leaves me.

I hope he never will.

I don't want him to leave me and well…maybe siding to my parents. I don't like them. I will protect him from everything, including them.

Shut up, I'm not a brother complex.

I don't know what they wanted. One day when they found out I had a fight with a certain gang, father slammed me to the wall, and hit the side of my mouth with his fist, he shouted at me for being stupid and made some major destruction which more taxes he should pay. Of course it didn't hurt when my back hit the wall, but my heart did.

I didn't ask for inhuman strength that could break everything. I didn't ask for my life goes up and down everyday, with gangster asking for a fight every single day. I never asked for any of these.

Once, I had enough of everything.

I don't want to make anymore mess and destruction. I don't want my father hit my face again, or shouting at me, or mother blaming for whatever I do with this strength. I just want everything to disappear. Especially this strength. I hate it. And I hate violence. I always let this body take control since I was a kid, I purposely did that so I could break. But it turned out that what I did, only made this strength even more powerful. I wanted to get rid of it. I don't know how to do it. Shinra didn't like this idea, but I don't care. I need to get rid of this monstrous strength. This monster. Me.

As I tought about how to get rid of it when I was about to go home from school, a certain gangster who was challenging me(I of course ignored him and didn't accept his challenge) that day, running towards me from behind.

"HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO!FIGHT WITH ME!" He shouted not far away from where I was standing near the school's gate. I almost flinched and quickly ran away from the gate and went to some places to hide.

I didn't know when his friends started helping him that time, but everytime I changed places to hide, those people seems increasing. I started running to a huge crowd on the street so they didn't see me, but that won't do either. They rushed to my way and I quickly stepped out from the crowd and ran again.

At some point where I couldn't breath steadily, I saw an alley infront of me. I sucked a breath before I sprinted and went into the alley. I could hear their foot steps coming somewhere behind me, but also at another place. _Did they go to differents way?_, I thought.

I stopped as I could see another alley on my left and right. But yeah, those foot steps were coming from behind me, left and right of the alley. As they keep running towards me, I run straight to an another alley not far infront me.

I tried to catch a breath as I keep running in the alley. Not long after that I could see the end of the alley, there was this man, a raven haired man with a pair of red eyes. I couldn't guess what's his face looks like that time. But I know now, because he was just in my room a few minutes ago.

He saved me that time, when those gangsters were trying to catch me.

I regretted that I met him. Everything turns out with more surprises. I didn't mean it in a usual happy surprises. After he saved me, he started asking me to be his boyfriend. He started to ask that and use the words 'I saved you, remember?' recently. Why me?Can't he find someone else that he can be played with?

Oh, yeah, that guy is a writer for all I care. I didn't guess that he asking me to be his boyfriend because he likes me or something, but it's all for his book's sake. At least I know that much not to say yes.

And I don't know why, but from when I met him, people I didn't know started to come into my life without myself knowing. And no, they're not regular people. They're twisted just like him. Just like Orihara Izaya.

* * *

_**-Heiwajima's Residence-**_

* * *

"Ohayou, Kasuka," Shizuo stepped in to the dining room and saw his beloved brother eating a sandwich. Kasuka wiped his mouth with his thumb and replied, "Ohayou, Shizuo-nii." Nodding a little at his brother.

Shizuo went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find a couple of eggs, enough for him to make an omelette. After he cooked his omelette, he went back to the dining room and sat across Kasuka.

_Hn…I hope my days would go peacefully just like this…but that's just not going to work, huh…_

Shizuo let out a short sigh before he continue to eat his omelette. As he finished eating his omelette, he asked Kasuka's plate to be washed by him and washed it. When he washing the plates, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned his face to his side.

"Hm, Kasuka?What is it?" He asked. Kasuka looked at him with his expressionless face and said, "Um..can you take a bath after this, Shizuo-nii?We're going to visit our relatives' house,".

Shizuo hummed as he turned off the water and dried his hand with a small towel.

"Today?What happened?" He tilted his head to the side.

"They actually wanted to meet with father and mother, but they don't seem really care about it…and the relatives wanted our help to take care of her nieces," Kasuka said with a plain tone. Shizuo let out a huff and mumbled.

"Okay, then. I'll go take a bath now." Shizuo smiled at his brother and ruffled his hair, running upstairs to his room.

Kasuka was left alone in the kitchen, put his hand on his ruffled hair. There's a hint of pink shades on his cheeks.

_Shizuo-nii always do that to me with that warm hand of his…_

Kasuka let out a small sigh and walk to the living room to watch the tv. But his mind was in another place. He then glanced to his side where there were a small white pillow which Shizuo usually used when he was late coming back to home and accidentally sleep on the couch.

He take the pillow and hugged it with his head buried in the pillow. _The smell of Shizuo-nii's…_

His mind went back to the past as he saw his brother mad for the first time when they were still just a kid. And that's when Shizuo got his inhuman strength too. Kasuka knew that Shizuo hate violence, hate his strength, hate himself. Kasuka knew his brother wanted himself to disappear. Trying to break himself.

Kasuka didn't like that one bit. The fact that people despise Shizuo made him pissed, though his expressionless face didn't show any of what he actually felt. Even their father and mother too. Kasuka heard they were arguing with his brother last night from the living room. He couldn't stand it, he wanted to protect his brother. But every time he said that, Shizuo would always say, "I don't want people to hate you for protecting me, Kasuka," and he never ask Kasuka to protect him or being care to him.

One day, Shizuo came to him and said,

"_I'm sorry that I'm not a good brother for you, Kasuka. You know what I always wanted, right?" Kasuka slowly nodded, 'But I don't want you to break…' he said in his heart. "I know what I wanted. But, I still have you…and I have a responsibility for that. It's okay if I break or disappear..-('No, don't…')-but as long as you're still here..I will protect you, Kasuka."_

Kasuka tightened his grip on the pillow, hiding his face. No one saw it, but Kasuka slightly smile and closed his eyes.

_I love you…Shizuo-nii…._

* * *

"Oi, I thought I told you to leave!" Shizuo shutted the door and clenched on his fist, glaring at the raven haired man who was sitting on the carpeted floor, holding a huge book. Shizuo narrowed his eyes as the raven glanced at him with a smirk. Shizuo's eyes widened and growled.

"You, bastard…!" Shizuo's face reddened because of embarrassement and rage as he walk towards the man. Izaya let out a chuckle and closed the book.

"I don't know you dyed your hair, Shizu-chan~!And you look so adorable with that brunette hair~" Izaya put his hand on his chin with a creepy grin on his face. Shizuo take the photo album from Izaya and placed it to the proper place.

"Stop with that creepy grinning, pedo!" Shizuo shouted as he walk to his cupboard and take some clothes and a towel.

"Oh~?Are you going to take a bath, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked with a smirk. He stood up from the floor, Shizuo walking backwards and were ready to throw anything if the raven trying to do something to him.

_uragiri no yuuyake yakkai ni karamitsuku ase o~ kirisaku you ni shite mashin wa sa-_

'_BEEP'_

Izaya clicked his cell and stared at the screen for a moment before he closed it and put it back in his jeans pocket. Shizuo still glaring at the writer who was grinning and let out a small sigh.

"Well, well…I'd love to help you rub your back~", Shizuo shivered a bit and hissed at the statement before Izaya continue, "Sadly, I have to go. Human needs me right now. See you around, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya blow kissed Shizuo from the window before he jump off of the window and landed gracefully on the ground.

Shizuo watched the raven from the window to make sure he's nowhere at sight before he went into the bathroom.

After he finished taking a bath, he stepped out from the bathroom and put on his white t-shirt with and fur-trimmed; green-army coloured jacket with dark blue jeans. He only brushed most of his hair with his hand to the right side, leaving a little bangs on the other side, with his bangs sticking out a bit.

He quickly walking to downstairs to the living room where his younger brother looked like he's watching a tv series.

"Kasuka, um…I'm already done."

The raven-silked hair flinched on the couch before he turned his face to get a look of his brother.

"Oh..um..let's go then." Kasuka let out a small 'ahem' and take his bag on the couch, taking his brother's warm hand while they walking to the front door. Shizuo arched his brows for a moment but smiled after that. _Ah…that's right, it's been a long time we didn't go somewhere together like this.._

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope this one is good...?**

**Well, I hope so!ovo;;  
**

**I'd like to know what you're thinking. If you have any suggestion and everything please, do tell :)**

**Reviews are much appreciated and it's always make me happy!So, make me happy, humans!**

**See you next time!**

**-Kannacchi**


	7. Chapter 7: Mairu and Kururi

**Well, hello there!It's been a long time, yesh?^q^;;**

**School is taking over my life, and I'm having other ideas for fics while I have fics that I should finish which makes it more troubling**

**I'm still in the middle of writing 'Sweet and Sour' and 'Chasing You', but I rarely update since I'm writing both of it in a slow pace..so sorry for the wait 8(**

**Anyways, Mairu and Kururi are taking over this chapter!:D There are other characters appearing too :)**

**I hope even though Izaya is not taking any appeareance in this chapter you'd still like it :) and don't worry he'll be back in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for the follows, faves and reviews guys!:D **

_**Maru de Kusanagi: Yep, Kasuka likes his brother a little too much ;p Yeah, I'd love to write that too!Which means Izaya would meet Kasuka in the next chapter :D**_

_**Deko-gasu: You're very welcome, Deko-san!I really like your comments, if you have any thoughts in this let me know, yesh? :) Haha, thanks!I actually like third person pov, but I just feel the need to write what the characters were thinking, I'm glad it was refreshing :"D I hope you'd like this chapter:D**_

_**neko1998: Thank you~!3 Well, he will find out that Kasuka is his rival...sooner...or later :D Haha, thank you again!I hope you'd like this chapter!:)**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mairu and Kururi

"Ne, ne, let's go over there!" The braided hair one said as she grabbed the boy's right arm. He groaned in frustration when he knew that the other twin with big breasts pulling him too. He finally let the girls pulled him inside the outlet as they released his arms when they got in; running inside the outlet, looking for clothes, bags and shoes. He rubbed the back of his head, letting out a sigh and take a seat next to the cashier.

"Haah…walking with Orihara's girls sure are tiring..but they're pretty cute, so I don't mind.." He smiled to himself.

_At least they're not as annoying as their brother…no wait…they actually pretty annoying too…ah, whatever..they're girls anyways….with big boobs too…_

It has been 2 hours he walked with the twins. He looked at his watch and hummed, "Seems like I've finished my task here," he stood up from the seat and walked to the girls who were still looking at the clothes.

"Mairu, Kururi, let's go." The sapphire hair boy crossed his arms. Kururi started frowning at the boy, which made his heart skipped a beat. Mairu started whining loudly, "But we haven't even try this oone~!Can we stay for a minute?Pleeeaseee~!I don't wanna go yet!" she shake the boy's shoulder.

He growled when he noticed people were staring at them. So he grabbed Mairu's hand and Kururi's, and sprinted out from the outlet. Mairu whined at him as she tried to free her hand.

"Aoba-kun, you're no fun!We could've stayed there just to buy it…meanie!" Mairu puffed out her cheeks.

"Right…Meanie….(Mairu's right. You meanie…)" Kururi pouted. Aoba groaned at their rants as he stopped at the sidewalk to get a taxi.

"Alright, as the old lady said…you guys will be back at Izaya's apartment, 'kay. There's someone waiting for both of you." Aoba said as he waved his hand at a taxi near the road. The taxi moved from the road to the sidewalk.

"We got iiiit~ as long as Iza-nii is going to be there today, we don't mind. Thanks, Aoba-kun~!" She chuckled and kissed the boy's cheek. He blushed and touched his kissed cheek. "Let's go, Kuru-nee!" She shouted to the big breasts girl as she get into the taxi. Kururi nodded before she smiled a bit at the boy and followed her twin and get into the taxi. He observed them until the taxi started to go leaving him alone at the sidewalk.

"Alright, my job here's done." Aoba stretched his arms. He tuck his hand into the pants's pocket and continue to walk. He looked around as people passed by him. _So boring…_

His eyes widened when he saw a raven haired boy, one year ahead of him. He smirked and walked to the raven, "Mikado-senpaaai~!" he waved at his senior.

"Aoba-kun…" Mikado's eyes widened when he saw his junior. His eyes darted at Aoba's left hand which was still bandaged. Reminds him of that time when he stabbed Aoba's palm with a pen. He wonder why would his junior still acting like nothing happened.

Aoba smiling to his senior, "What are you doing, Mikado-senpai?You're not with Anri-senpai?" he asked. Mikado still didn't like the way the dark blue haired boy said Anri's name. Though, he still replied Aoba with a smile, "Ah, I was just taking a walk. And no, she's not with me…is there something you want from her?" Mikado tilted his head.

Aoba didn't like it when his senior were acting like an innocent man, which was not. He once saw another side of Mikado and that was because of his stupidness that now he has his left palm wounded, so he got to be careful with his words.

"Hmm…nope!I was just wondering if I could accompany you. May I?" Aoba smiled innocently at his senior, hoping something interesting would happen.

* * *

"Oh…my…God…Kuru-nee, tell me this isn't a dream…" A braided girl with glasses said excitedly. Her twin sister slapped her hard on the cheek which made her screamed a little. People in the room were quite surprise with what they were doing. A blonde teenager seemed a little cautious of the girls behavior, since his little brother was quite famous these days because of his first movie debut.

"Uugh…that hurts, Kuru-nee~!" She whined as she rubbed her slapped cheek. A long haired woman sighed heavily at their behavior.

"Y-You're…Hanejima Yuuhei-kun?!" Mairu asked happily. Kururi standing beside her, nodding at her question as she stared at the younger Heiwajima.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Mairu, Kururi." Kasuka nodded at both of them. Mairu squealed and grabbed Kururi's hand, jumping excitedly.

"Kuru-nee~!It really is him!" Kururi nodded happily and smiled at her twin sister. And then Kururi noticed the blonde's uneasiness, "You….Brother..?(Are you Yuuhei's brother?)" she asked the blonde.

He arched a brow, "Eh..?Oh, if you mean I'm his brother then…yes." Shizuo nodded and smiled at Kururi. He didn't really get the way she talked, but since she pointed out 'brother' at him he thought that she might be asking if he was Kasuka's brother.

"Eeeh, you know what Kuru-nee was asking?People rarely get what she meant." Mairu shifted her glasses and asked the blonde. Shizuo only smiled and rubbed his chin, didn't know what to reply.

"Ah…if I may know, how long should we watch for them?" Kasuka asked plainly at the older woman in the room. She blinked a few times before she answered, "Oh, well…it won't be long since I'm going to call their older brother soon. I'm sorry to trouble both of you." Namie bowed at them.

"No, they're our relatives, so it's already a must for us to do this, Yagiri-san." Kasuka said plainly. Namie smiled at the expressionless teen and glanced at the twins, "Hey, both of you…don't do anything that annoyed them, okay." She frowned at the girls. Namie wasn't really sure with just telling them would work, since they were Izaya's little sisters.

"_Haaai~_!We'll make sure Yuuhei-kun is having fun!And Shizuo-san too!" Mairu put her hands on her hips, grinning at the older woman. Kururi nodded, "It's okay….Fun…Yuuhei…(It's okay. We'll have fun with Yuuhei.)" she said dreamily. Namie could only sigh and let the boys take care of them as she get back to work.

She typed on the keyboard before she glanced at the blonde who was sitting on the sofa with his brother while the twins were asking some questions to the young actor. _That guy….he didn't say anything…_

It was nice that Shizuo acted like he never saw Namie before, since they once met because of Izaya. It would be a trouble if he became panick and raging all over the place because she knew that the blonde has a thought that Izaya was the one behind this.

Namie blinked when her phone buzzed on her table work. She looked at the screen as she got a new message from her writer.

[_From: Izaya.O_

_I'm on my way back, Namie-san. I hope you're having fun with those little bastards~_

_Oh, and I think I'm getting some ideas, thanks to my precious humans. ^o^)/ _]

Namie closed her phone and smirked as she continue her work.

_This should be interesting..._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the twins appeareance!8D**

**Izaya will take over the next chapter!If you want to see Izaya meeting his rival and his-soon-to-be-boyfriend, then..REVIEW!**

**Grammars and spellings will be fixed later :)  
**

**See you!**

**-Kannacchi**


	8. Chapter 8: Liar

**Hello there!Thank you all so much for the reviews, faves and follows!Sorry for the wait!*bows***

**So...I was about to post this yesterday, but our raburi fandom was having a major shock about the latest light novel vol.12 yesterday, so..:/  
**

**(Oh, btw my Shizaya sense is calling me again after a long time, now I feel like writing Shizaya lol :"D)**

**And still having that feelings right now after reading the rough translation.../sobbing on the corner/ and yes it affected me so much yesterday(and now), so I post this one today :")**

**Actually, I don't really like how this chapter turns out...so I'll make it up for the next chapter 'kay?;A;**

**And I'm kinda having a writer block..so sorry for the short and simple chapter..;_;**

**But I do hope you guys still likes it!Enjoy!:) (Review's replies are after story's A/N btw xD)**

**Warnings: Unbeta-ed, will fix it later, and some OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to our lovely troll author, Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

**A White Paper**

**Chapter 8: Liar**

* * *

It didn't take much time for the blonde's expectation of 'who might be the twins's brother' crushed in an instant.

The girls were running towards their brother who just got into the apartment. Kasuka, his younger brother stood up from the couch as the raven guy with crimson eyes walking to the couch where his guests were.

Shizuo still sitting on the couch, he couldn't move with those beautiful crimson eyes were staring into his mocha eyes. A smirk formed on his face, he glanced towards the younger Heiwajima, "Thank you for taking care of these imbeciles, Kasuka-kun." He smiled politely as Kasuka nodded at him.

"Iza-nii!That's mean~!" Mairu pouted at his brother who ignored her and looked back at the blonde.

"It's really nice to see you here, Shizu-chan." Shizuo's shoulder tensed at the name. Kasuka glanced at his brother, "Nii-san…you know, Orihara-san?", he tilted his head.

Shizuo could feel a bead of cold sweat on his chin, not wanting to look at the red eyed man, he looked at his brother, "….no, I don't know him." He said.

"Eeh…Shizu-chan is so mean~ aah…maybe you forgotten that we've met a few days ago, ne?" Kasuka's eyes darted on those crimson eyes now, "How did you guys met?" he asked with his usual expressionless face.

"Hmm…simply to say, I saved him from some gangster trying to catch him. Such a shame you forgot that I saved you." He smirked at the blonde who glared at him. Izaya was trying to make the blonde play along with him wether he liked it or not, he had to if he didn't want Kasuka to know what really happened, he should play along with Izaya's act.

"Oh…right, I remember someone saved me. I'm sorry, I really have a trouble remembering people's face and name." Shizuo smiled politely at the raven who looked pleased.

"Sure, since you forgot..let me tell you once again, my name's Orihara Izaya." He grinned at the blonde who stood up and took the hand and smiled, "Ah..of course, Izaya-san. I don't know if you know this, but my name's Heiwajima Shizuo, not Shizu-chan. Now if we could, we shall take our leave".

"Eeeeh…don't leave~!Stay a little more, pleaaase~!We still want to play with Yuuhei-kun!" Mairu glomped at the blonde, making him once again sitting on the couch. Shizuo cursed in his mind, he didn't want to stay there but if Kasuka still wanted to stay there, then he didn't mind.

"I'll stay here, you can go home first, nii-san." Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows, '_What?There's no way I'm letting Kasuka here with that bastard!'_

Then a buzz came from Kasuka's cellphone. "Excuse me." He turned around and walked to the corner so he could speak privately, leaving his brother with the Orihara's siblings.

"Mairu, Kururi, I need to talk to Shizu-chan, so could you please go somewhere wlsw?" Izaya said after he make sure the other raven was still on the corner of the living room.

"Nope~!" Mairu sticking out his tongue at his brother while gripping the blonde's arm tight. A hand then gripped Mairu's wrist, "Mairu…." Kururi shook her head. Mairu frowned at her sister, "Fiiiine…." She sighed and stood up, following her sister to the kitchen.

Shizuo glared at the raven, "What do you want?" he gritted his teeth. The raven man chuckled, "Easy, Shizu-chan…I just want you to remember what should you do to someone who saved you." He crossed his arms as he watched the blonde confused and pissed at the same time.

"Say, Shizu-chan…what makes you always refuse me?Do you hate me that much?" He sighed heavily, staring at the ground. He really hoped that the blonde would catch the hook this time, he wanted the blonde so bad. He needed Shizuo, somehow he was certain that the blonde would make his book a hit. Every single information about the blonde fascinate him, he wanted Shizuo.

Shizuo shifted on the couch, "Eh…well, I don't hate you..I just don't like you…" he pouted. Izaya rolled his eyes, "That's the same, Shizu-chan.", "No, it's not!...and…it's just weird, why would I be your…boyfriend..?And …it's just for your book…I'm not a thing, Izaya-san…" he stated as he looked away from the crimson eyes. Izaya sighed as he ran his hand to the blonde's chin. Mocha eyes met his crimson eyes again.

"Shizu-chan, I asked you because I'm interested in you. Of course I need you to help me with my book…but…I also want to know more about you, Shizu-chan.." He let go of the blonde when he noticed the younger teenager was already there.

"Nii-san, Mother told us to go back now." Shizuo flinched a little when he heard his brother's voice suddenly interrupting their conversation.

"Ah…right.." he smiled uncomfortably. He didn't want to go home, especially when he had to see his parents again. And he pushed his father harshly to the wall yesterday, what could possibly happens to him when he got home?He didn't even want to imagine. He rather stay here than going home.

…Wait..what did he just thinking about…?

"Shizu-chan…?" Izaya's voice startled him from his thoughts. Shizuo glanced at Izaya for a while before he let out a heavy sigh, "…Let's go, Kasuka.." he stood up from the couch and headed to the door. Izaya watched him until the younger brother walked towards him before he followed his brother, "Stay away from my brother, Orihara-san. We don't want trouble, do we?Anyways, excuse us, have a nice day." he said with those cold eyes of his. Izaya's eyes widened before he let out a chuckled.

"Heh…interesting.." he watched the Heiwajima brothers walked out from his apartment. He grinned as he made some plans in his head and walked to his table work. He glanced at the long haired woman who still didn't say anything until now.

"Could you please make me tea, Namie-san?" his assistant let out a groan before she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

'_Heiwajima Kasuka, huh..?_'Izaya turned his chair around, facing the window that showed the view of Shinjuku. '_I guess he has a brother complex….or…' _Izaya started to laugh which creeped Namie who was making a tea for him.

Izaya was thinking again how Kasuka spoke to him. How he stared at him.

He was basically a poker face, but then again, Izaya could see it. There was a slight of other meaning in Kasuka's words and tones that made him think that what Kasuka felt towards his brother was not just simply a 'brother complex' kind of thing. It might not appear that way to some people because of his expressionless face. But Izaya still see it even just a slight.

"Aaah of course…hahaha!What do I expect?" he chuckled as he sighed and leaned back. A clank voice made him turned around to his desk as he saw a cup of tea already there for him, "Thanks, Namie-san~ you can go home for today." He said, sipping his tea.

"You better have some ideas and write it starting tomorrow, got it?" she said as she took her purse and put the paperworks on the right place. She then walked towards the door, "See you".

Izaya opened his laptop and turned it on before he logged in to the Dollar's site. He sipped his tea as he observed the chatroom which seemed pretty much boring for that day.

"IZA-NIIIIIIII….WHERE'S YUUHEI-KUN?!"

Izaya palmed his face. He forgot about the twins.

* * *

**-Heiwajima residence-**

Shizuo stepped out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He took a small towel near his bed and rubbed his hair with it. As he put on his clothes, Izaya's words repeating itself in his head.

"_Shizu-chan, I asked you because I'm interested in you. Of course I need you to help me with my book…but…I also want to know more about you, Shizu-chan.."_

The blonde straighten up his shirt and put the towel around his neck with a sad smile formed on his face. He wanted to laugh at Izaya for saying that to him. He knew Izaya was lying. His reasons didn't make any sense. There's no such thing like that, they just met yesterday. Shizuo shook his head and snorted, "What a terrible liar…".

A knock on the door startled him. He walked to the door and opened it, "Hm?Kasuka..?" his brother standing infront of the door looking on the ground. Shizuo arched a brow, "What is it?" he asked. Kasuka slightly moved his head to look at the downstairs. Shizuo frowned, "….Okay, I'll be there in a minute." He ruffled his brother's hair and walked back into his room. He put on his short sleeved jacket and hanged the towel before he left the room.

* * *

Shizuo's eyes widened as he heard his parents explaining something to the familiar guest. He glanced at Kasuka who looked at another way, not really liking what their parents were thinking.

"Yes, as we were saying, we'll be going to Hokkaido with Kasuka. I hope Shizuo won't be too much of a trouble for you, Akabayashi-san." Namiko Heiwajima said at the guy with red hair named Akabayashi.

"Nah, that's okay, Namiko-san. We'll get along, ne?Shizuo-kun." The red head in his thirties grinned at the blonde. Shizuo blinked a few times, "Ah, sure." He smiled back at the guy he met yesterday who happened to be his uncle's friend. Shizuo felt a little happy inside, since he finally could get some space from his mother and father. But he still didn't like the fact Kasuka was going with them.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up tomorrow." Shizuo's mouth twitched a bit, "Eh..?".

"Heh?I did told you that you're going to sleep at my house and will be there until your parents and Kasuka-kun are back, right?" Akabayashi asked with an innocent smile. Shizuo sighed heavily. Though he was happy to be free for a while, he felt it was going to be a long week.

After Akabayashi left, Kichirou told his wife and Kasuka to go to bed. Shizuo frowned when he was left with Kichirou. "What do you want?", the blonde asked, not looking at his father.

Suddenly he felt a hand tugged on his collar, "Listen, if I heard you making troubles when I left…I'll make sure you'll never get out from your damn room. I've had enough with this family's reputation ruined by you".

The older guy pushed Shizuo away, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He said before he finally left the blonde. Shizuo gritted his teeth, clenched his fist on his side. _'It's okay….it's okay…just a few months more and I'll leave this damned house.' _

He sighed heavily as he quickly walked to his bedroom. He decided he just going to go to bed early just when he suddenly got a text from an unknown number. He read it for a while and closed his cellphone before he put it on the nightstand. He groaned and tried to go to sleep while thinking how the damned writer got his number.

_[From: 081-xxx-xxx-xxx_

_Title: It's me!;D_

_Yo, Shizu-chan!It's me, the famous writer in Tokyo~_

_I had to take care of my annoying little sisters after you left!D: _

_How's Kasuka-kun?He doesn't seem to like me so much~;3; Ah, but I still have you, ne?Ahaha!_

_Anyways!Good night, Shizu-chan~_

_-Izaya.O ]_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's for now!I hope you guys enjoyed that :)  
**

**I will try to write a longer chapter!And I've decided I'll continue 'I Hear You' I hope you guys would like to read that one too!3**

**Replying taimu!**

**random person:**** Thank you so much!^o^)/ Hahaha same here~!xD  
**

**neko1998:**** Thank you, Neko-san!I hope this chapter's good enough ;v;**

**Freir:****Ahaha, thank you for waiting, Freir!xD And there might be some smut in future chapter, don't worry :) Now that will be explained later~ ;)**

**Zane**** Zavira:**** Long time no see yes!;A;/haggu/ Thanks~!I hope you enjoy this chapter, Zane-san!;v;**

**alwaysblu: Thank you!:D**

**Breaking-Benjamin-Rules: ****ASDFGHJKL VERY CLOSE, YES!CONGRATS HUN!xD/gives you cookies/ But this chapter is pretty much just how they met and how everything started to shows up which is pretty much boring xD;; details feelings and more shall be written for the next chapter!I hope you like this chapter!:D  
**

**Thank you!Have a nice day!:D**

**And don't forget to review!:)**

**See you next chapter!**

**-Kannacchi**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Home

**Hello there!;v;)/**

**Sorry for the looong long wait!School's over next week, so I guess I'll have more time to write!**

**And it turns out that this chapter will be a chapter where it goes only around Shizuo and Akabayashi.  
**

**And I can't keep but write more the relationship between Akabayashi and Shizuo, since Akabayashi is a carefree and have a soft spot for kids ^q^  
**

**Plus I need to make Izaya and Shizuo's relationship have this kind of development...so I'll get them written down for the next chapter!**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews, faves and follows!Thank you for waiting!;v; **

**I hope you guys likes it!Enjoy!:) (Review's replies are after story's A/) **

**Warning: Unbetaed, grammar, typos and everything will be fixed later.**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita**

* * *

**A White Paper  
**

Chapter 9: A New Home

* * *

Shizuo woke up earlier because Akabayashi came to his house early in the morning.

He groaned when he heard the doorbell for the fifth time.

He walked out from his room and went to the frontdoor and opened the door to see the dark red haired guy he saw yesterday.

"Yo, Shizuo-kun!" he cheered.

Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows with his half asleep eyes, "Don't 'yo, shizuo-kun' me, what do you think you're doing, visiting in this hour?!" he groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ahaha, I did say I'll pick you up today, right?" the older man laughed.

Shizuo sighed, "That doesn't mean you're going to pick me up at 6 in the morning, and it's Sunday today…hhh…whatever…come in." the blonde opened the door wider, letting the older one stepped in.

"I'm going to take a bath, you can wait here." Shizuo said lazily to Akabayashi. The red head nodded as he sat on the couch.

"Eh, wait, you're not going to make me a tea?" Akabayashi whined at the blonde who nearly walked to the stairs.

Shizuo sighed heavily and turned around, walking to the kitchen and make a tea for the red head.

As he finished he took it and gave it to Akabayashi, "Where's your family?They already left or…oh maybe they're still sleeping?" the older man asked.

Shizuo started to feel a little irritated by this man, "They're all still sleeping, anyways…I'll go upstairs now." He replied quickly and walked to his room. He was a little surprised when he saw his younger brother suddenly appeared in his room.

"Kasuka..?You already woke up…it's too early—"

"Can't you go with me?" the young raven asked. Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He would go with Kasuka if he could, but their parents won't let that happen of course. But it's for Kasuka as well, he has a shooting to do there so Kasuka's presence is a must.

"Kasuka…you know I can't. I don't want you to go with them…but you have to…" Shizuo walked closer to him. Kasuka didn't reply for a second but nodded a little and looked at his brother.

"I'll stay in touch with you." Shizuo smiled and nooded, ruffling the younger's head. Kasuka wrapped his arms around Shizuo's side, hugging him as he leaned in and buried his head on the blonde's chest. "I'll miss you." Shizuo smiled when he heard Kasuka said it even though it sounded more like a whisper.

"Me too, Kasuka."

While he was taking a bath, Kasuka prepared the clothes for him to wear. Shizuo wore a simple white shirt and jeans with his small back pack. He thanked his younger brother as they walked downstairs.

"Alright, let's go!" Akabayashi said in a cheerful tone, walking out from the house towards the car which already waited for them.

Shizuo sighed, "Why are you so excited?" he rolled his eyes. He took his suitcase as he walked towards the front door. He turned to his side to see his younger brother, "I'll see you soon, Kasuka." He smiled at him.

Kasuka nodded, he watched his brother placing in his suitcase inside the baggage and Akabayashi took a seat on the driver's seat. Shizuo nodded at Kasuka, "Have fun, Kasuka. Call me when you get there." He said before he gets in into the car. Kasuka waved a little at the car which slowly getting farther from Heiwajima residence. He sighed when the car wasn't seen anymore.

"How can I have fun when you're not beside me…"

* * *

**-Shinjuku, Orihara Izaya residence-**

"And the main character would go rampage at this man!" he cheered, tightening his grasp on the pen.

He frowned for a second and set his hand on his chin. "Or maybe I should change the setting time..?Nah, it's already been settled. If the main character doesn't make any move it would be impossible for the man to even noticed her wants. Just like Shizu-chan~" he hummed while twirling the pen in his grasp, leaning back on his comfy chair, staring at the early morning sky.

He yawned, stretching his arms up in the air and whined, "Aah…so tired…" he sighed heavily, rubbing his tired eyes. He turned his chair around, facing his computer and laptop. He placed the pen on the table as he stood up, "I should go to sleep for a while, Namie-san will come a little late anyway…" he muttered to himself.

He stopped when he saw his chess board on the coffee table. Walking towards the coffee table lazily, he crouched a little and took the white knight's chess beside the black igo piece. He hummed as he tilted his head to the side, "Tsk…I haven't done anything am I?" he sighed and placed the black king's chess infront of the white knight's chess.

And then he saw a white king's chess far behind the three pieces he just removed. He smirked and moved it two rows ahead near the black knight's chess. "Let's see how Mikado-kun will do in a few days~ He sure noticed Aoba's motives a little late." He chuckled and sighed, straightening his back and yawned once more.

"Ugh…this is tiring." Izaya groaned. He then walk to his bedroom and take a few hour sleep.

* * *

**-Awakusu-Kai's residence-**

The sun finally came out, making the blue sky looks brighter. Shizuo stepped out from the car and enjoying the warmth of the sun burned on his skin. He took out his suitcase from the baggage and sighed. He was standing with Akabayashi infront of the tall gate with 'Awakusu' named on it.

He heard that Awakusu is a group; a yakuza that rules in Ikebukuro, Shibuya and Shinjuku and he's aware now that Akabayashi is an important person. Even though he didn't act like he's a yakuza. He didn't know why his parents know these kind of people and he didn't want to know.

"Haaah…it's been a few days~" the older man started to speak. "Ha?" Shizuo glanced at him, "What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"Aah, I have work these days and getting kinda busy so I rarely go home. Ah, anyways, let's get inside!" he said. He ring the bell a few times until the gate was opened by two men with sunglasses and wearing suits.

"Welcome back, Akabayashi-sama!" they said together in union as they bowed to him. Akabayashi waved his hand a little, "Haha you guys are stiff as always. Oh, I need you to tell everyone, this is Heiwajima Shizuo." He pointed towards the blonde. Shizuo blinked a few times. _Huh?Wait, what the hell?_

"He will be living in our house until his family's back. And we still don't know when they'll be back, so be nice to him, ne?" Akabayashi said with a grin.

"Yes, sir!" they bowed at him at once. Akabayashi waved at the blonde, telling Shizuo to follow him inside the house.

"Don't be afraid to ask anything. After all this is your new home for a while, I hope you're going to like staying here!" Akabayashi cheered as he showed the blonde his room. The room was bigger than his room at his house. But for sure it's a pretty simple room because this house was a traditional Japanese house.

"Sure…thanks, Akabayashi-san." He smiled at the red head. Akabayashi chuckled, "Ah, don't call me that, you can call me Oi-chan!" he pointed his thumb to his chest. He still grinning waiting for the blonde's reaction.

Shizuo chuckled, "Heh, Oi-chan..?You're such an weird old guy." He crossed his arms. Akabayashi let out a small laugh, "Hey, I'm not that old. Anyway, I'll have to meet the others too, call me when you need anything!I'll be at the living room, okay?" he grinned.

"Okay." Shizuo replied with a smile, nodded.

He sighed after the door were closed. He sat on the tatami floor near the table and put down his bags. _He's a nice guy….I wonder if the people in this house are like him too.._

_DRRRRRRTT!_

Shizuo blinked a few times before he took out his phone to see he just received a text.

**[**_From: Izaya O._

_Title: Ohayou!_

_Ohayou, Shizu-chan~ I just finished writing a new plot and characters for my new book. I had a good time writing the main character's partner since it was based on you~ Must be feel so great, ne?A popular writer just made a character based on you, Shizu-chan!It really is a great thing!_

_Anyways, I'm tired and reeeeeaally sleepy, so I think I'll go to sleep. Bye-bee~!_**]**

"Damn it!That…damned…writer….I'll kill him!" Shizuo growled, clenching on his fist.

He's so going to punch Izaya the next time he saw him. No matter what. He will get that writer and kick his ass.

Unfortunately for Izaya, it might actually going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Doooone!(;´∇`)/**

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda boring ^o^;;**

**Replying time!**

**Shizu-ruu****: I know T_T and we still have to wait for the 13th volume, isn't this great :")/sobs/ And thank you!I'm glad you liked it ;v;  
**

**alwaysblu: Haha thank you!xD And yes, he's the jerk here lol**

**ceejhay: Thanks!Here's the update!:)**

**Guest: Thank you so much, anon-san!I hope you enjoy this chapter too!^o^  
**

**neko1998: Haha I was planning to do that, but then...nah!xD I wanted him to be the 'dad' figure for Shizuo here :)**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: Yep!Very close!xD Thank you!I do hope you'd like this one even though it's kind of plain ;3;**

**Alright that's for now!**

**See you on the next chapter!**

**-Kannacchi**


	10. Chapter 10: First Move

**Hello!I'm back!;v;)/**

**I was actually in a very lazy mode, but then my wifi was being an ass so I decided to write this haha xD**

**It was quite fun but yeah, I need a proper internet too you know.../shot**

**Anyways!Thank you for the faves, follows and reviews!I really appreciate it!^o^**

**And Happy Independence Day Indonesia!3 **

**Review's replies are after story's A/N!:D**

**Warning: un-betaed orz..sorry guys ;;**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

**A White Paper**

**Chapter 10: First Move**

* * *

Shizuo started to placed his clothes and stuff out from his suit case, preparing everything in his room. He sighed in relieved once he was done and plopped down on the bed.

_Uwaah….it's really comfortable….maybe I'll like it here…_

When he almost asleep, the door slides open and Akabayashi came in, "Ah, Shizuo-kun are you sleeping?" If he already knew that he shouldn't have asked, but this is Akabayashi what should he do with it.

Shizuo slowly sat on the bed, "Un…no..almost..if you can say…" he said lazily. He was still feeling a little sleepy since he didn't sleep at the car when he was on the way here with Akabayashi.

"Aaah….I'm really sorry…just wanted to ask you if you want to come with me for a while, since maybe you'll get bored if you're alone here…" Akabayashi grinned sheepishly.

Shizuo hummed, "I'd like to go to a friend's house for a while…but where are you going?"

"I'm going to Shinjuku after this…ah, hey!I can get you to your friend's house if you want!" Akabayashi stated.

"Oh, no need to, Akabayashi-san. I can go there myself." Shizuo didn't want to bother Akabayashi since the guy probably have an important thing to do at Shinjuku.

"Hey, I already told you to call me Oi-chan!" Akabayashi pouted, placing his hands on his hips. Shizuo frowned, "I don't want to, it sounds weird." He muttered.

Akabayashi frowned, sighing as he took his cane beside the door. Shizuo didn't notice it was there all this time, "Aah….it's not that hard to say it, Shizuo-kun." He said in a lazy tone. Shizuo suddenly feel this cold aura came from Akabayashi, maybe he really should call the old guy Oi-chan. He should be careful every time he wanted to say something. Even though Akabayashi's personalities were the opposite of usual yakuza that doesn't mean he was any different from them. Since he was one of them anyways.

"Geh…..fine…." Shizuo gritted his teeth as he tried to say the nickname he has to say, "…Oi…chan…"

"Now that wasn't so hard, right?!" Akabayashi laughed a little at the blonde's discomfort when he said the name. "Alright then, I'll go now!If you need anything just call me!" Akabayashi waved his hand at Shizuo before he left the room.

_God damn old man….._

_He doesn't even give me his number…_

* * *

_-Shinjuku, Orihara Izaya residence-_

Izaya groaned when he felt someone shook his arms, telling him to wake up, "Uuugh…five more minutes, Namie-san…" he slapped away the hands from his arms and pulled the bed cover up to his face.

Namie growled, "God damnit, Izaya-san!Wake up!Akabayashi-san is waiting for you already!" she slide down the bed cover from Izaya. She waited for Izaya's reply but he didn't say anything despite the bed cover wasn't there anymore.

"Izaya-"

"Fiiiine, I'll take a bath first, okay." He whined as he wokeup and sat on the bed lazily. He stayed there for a few minutes and almost asleep again, "Oh, come on….!Izaya-san!" she shouted.

"Tsk….shut up, Namie-san…I already awake…" he rubbed his eyes and yawned before he finally stood up. Just when he pulled up his shirt he glared at his secretary, "Why are you still here?Get out, Namie-san!" he whined, shooing her out from his bedroom.

Izaya sighed after he finally took off his shirt, he went to the bathroom and took a cold bathe. He put on the towel around his waist before he stepped out from the bathroom. He walked towards the bed and taking out his cellphone from the jacket pocket, typing and send it to a certain courier.

He then wear his black shirt and jeans, putting on his usual jacket and walk to the downstairs. He saw Akabayashi was sitting on the couch, looking at the chess board with a confused face. Izaya chuckled at the view, "Namie-san. Tea, please." He smirked at the secretary before he continue to walk to the red head guy and sat on across him.

"Good morning, Akabayashi-san."

"Ah, good morning, Izaya-kun!" he grinned as he lifted his head. "Ne, what's with your chess board…I think you're playing it wrong…" he glared at the chess board as if it had done anything wrong. Izaya chuckled again, "Aah..no I'm playing it with my own rule." He explained as his eyes following the cup of tea Namie just placed on the table.

"Anyways, what's with the sudden visit, Akabayashi-san?" he took the cup of tea from the table and sip it. "Oh, I just wanted that document I gave you last week." He stated before he sipped his tea too.

"Hmm…okay, what for?" He knew that Akabayashi only meant to give him the document for a while since he need a safe place to keep the document, he just wanted to know why the guy asked for it again. Besides, he doesn't give anything that easily even though he knew that person really well.

"Eeh….I can't just tell you that.." Akabayashi frowned, knowing that he have to tell the raven an information since that was how it worked.

"Was it because Shiki-san?He've been busy these days, so I figured he might asked you to get the document." He grinned at the older guy, guessing it right. Akabayashi sighed heavily, "You don't need to ask if you already knew that, right?" he leaned back on the couch and groaned.

"I was just curious what your answer is, Akabayashi-san." He glanced at Namie who's typing on her table work, "Namie-san, could you bring the document Akabayashi-san gave us last week?It was in the last drawer." He pointed the drawer and Namie stood up to get the document.

Akabayashi sipped his tea, "Oh, I heard you're going to write a new story, right?" he suddenly asked. He remember Shiki told him that he asked Izaya to write a new book with a different genre he usually write.

"Ah….yeah, I'm still working on it." Izaya knew Shiki was the one who told Akabayashi. After all they're pretty close, even though Shiki said himself he didn't really like the red head.

"Hooo….what is it about?" Akabayashi asked again. He rarely read books, but he sometimes read when he wanted to, which is very rare.

"…still working on it…you can say I'm a little struggled with this one since it's about romance…" Izaya groaned as he remember he had to continue to write the plot.

"Whoa…interesting…isn't it supposed to be easy for you?The ladies likes you, Izaya-kun, you can just asked them to go on a date, right?" Akabayashi glanced to the left when Namie gave him the document.

"Haah…I tried…but they really are just….boring…" Izaya furrowed his eyebrows, "Ah…but I met this rather unusual boy…." He started to grinned as the picture of the blonde he missed came to his mind.

"Ara~ Well take him on a date then." The other stated. Izaya hummed, smirking as he tought of that idea, "Hmm….it might be different…yes…." He chuckled to himself, "Ah, I'll have to go now, Izaya-kun!I need to pick up someone after this….maybe…Anyways!Thanks for the document~!" Akabayashi grinned as he stand up from the couch and waved at the raven guy, walking towards the door.

"Aah….I gotta pick up Shizuo later…but where is he..?" Akabayashi muttered as he closed the door. He took out his cellphone and just realized he didn't have Shizuo's number.

"….okay, what to do…?"

* * *

_-Ikebukuro, Russian Sushi-_

"Hey, are you serious?You know I can't pay you back for this week or next week, right?" Shizuo frowned at the brunette infront of him who was eating his sushi already.

The guy nodded as he licked his thumb, "Un, don't worry, Shizuo. It's my treat okay, so eat." He moved the other plate to Shizuo's as he took another sushi and eat it.

"Haah…fine…thanks, Kadota. Sorry though…" he smiled a little.

"Don't be, I wanted to." Kadota replied with a smile. Shizuo finally eat his sushi after Kadota told him to for the third time, he really didn't want to trouble the guy but Kadota just shrugged it off and ordered again.

"Ara? Shizu-chan is having a date?"

…_No way….._

Shizuo quickly turned his head around to see the familiar raven haired guy with crimson eyes standing behind them. He could also see a red haired guy with a cane waving his hand towards him.

"You….!" Shizuo growled, clenching his fist on the table almost making a crack on it. "Izaya….?What are you doing here?" Shizuo's eyes widened when he heard Kadota asked that to the other man.

Eh?Kadota knew this guy?

He knew this damned perverted writer?

"Eh..?Kadota…you knew him?" Shizuo turned back to the brunette. Kadota narrowed his eyes still at the raven guy, "Not that I wanted to…." He sighed heavily.

Shizuo flinched when he felt a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulder, "Ne, Shizu-chan is jealous?Don't worry, Dotachin is just one of my friends, right?" he grinned at the brunette who looked stressed already, "Don't call me that…" he groaned.

"Get…the hell…away from me….flea…." the blonde growled once again only to receive a small laugh from the guy, "Aaah, can't you get me a better nickname, Shizu-chan?" he crossed his arms, stepping away from the blonde.

"Hey, hey!Don't ignore me, guys…." Akabayashi whined, walking forward near the table. Shizuo's eye twitched, his fist were shaking already, wanting to punch someone.

"Shizuo…calm down…" Kadota could feel the blonde started to get annoyed….actually he already pissed when Izaya came up. He heard that Shizuo can calm down if he drink milk…but he didn't have any milk at the moment.

….Not that one.

Kadota noticed that the other customers in the room were staring at them. _Gaaah….this is so embarrassing….what to do…what to do..?!_

_SLAM!_

…What was that?

"…S-Shizuo?!" he panicked when he saw the blonde's head on the table. Blood started dripping from Shizuo's forehead, falling on the floor.

"Shizuo-kun?!Are you okay?Why would you do that?!What if I suddenly got a heart attack?!"

_What is wrong with this old man..._

Kadota asked to himself. He glanced at Izaya whose face seems a little pale. "O-Oi…Izaya..don't you just stand ther-"

"SHIZU-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY?!"

_Eh…?_

Izaya shook Shizuo's shoulder from behind, "Shizu-chan!Can you hear me?" he shouted at Shizuo's ear. Kadota's face started to pale, he didn't get what was going on. Shizuo wasn't answering either, "Ugh….." Kadota blinked when he heard the blonde groaned and started to lift his head up.

"Izaya…..you….bastard….." Shizuo growled as he pushed the raven away and stand up, moving away from the table with his fist clenched, glaring at Izaya. He already said to himself if he saw Izaya he's going to punch him.

He remember the text Izaya sent him a few hours ago. He knew Izaya would use him for his book.

"Ah…Shizu-chan…?Why are you-"

"I knew you're going to use me for your damn book…" his mocha eyes glared at the crimson ones as he stepped forward. Izaya didn't move for a while, "Oi, let's not fight here…" Akabayashi moved his cane in between Izaya and Shizuo.

"It's inappropriate…and there are kids here, let's go outside." He pointed his thumb outside of the Russian Sushi, turning around and walked out first.

"Come on, Shizuo…." Kadota grabbed the blonde's arms. Shizuo slowly turned around and followed Kadota outside with Izaya casually following from behind.

"Alright, Shizuo-kun, let's go back. That's better than fighting Izaya-kun here, right?" Akabayashi tapped on the blonde's shoulder, "Ah…and we have to take care of your wound too…" he stared at the blonde's bleeding forehead.

"He's right, Shizuo. We can go again at some other days, okay?" Kadota crouched a little to see the blonde's face. Shizuo didn't say anything as he stared at the ground because he's still pissed but Kadota couldn't helped but saying Shizuo looks cute when he pouted in his head.

"….un…" Shizuo nodded slowly at the brunette. Kadota smiled a little and sighed as he straighten up his back, he then narrowed his eyes at the raven, "Izaya, if you do anything weird to him I'll-"

"Don't worry, Dotachin…I wouldn't do anything suspicious to Shizu-chan." He smirked at the brunette before he glanced at the blonde. _Aah…poor, Shizu-chan….he couldn't let his anger out in there….now he's pouting…..that's…actually kind of….cute….?Ah…what am I saying…_

"Alright, see you soon, Shizuo." Kadota said before he left them and walk to the crowded street heading somewhere else. "Ah…well…come on, Shizuo-kun." Akabayashi says as he turned around and hummed before he stopped, "Oh, Izaya-kun, you're coming too or-"

"No, he's not coming with us. Let's just go back." Shizuo said as he walk passed Akabayashi. The red head didn't say anything and shrugged his shoulder, glancing at Izaya, "We're off. Thanks, Izaya-kun." He waved at the young raven and followed the blonde infront of him.

"Haaah….and here I was just about to ask him to a date…" he sighed heavily, placing his hands in his jacket pocket as he walked towards the crowded. "But I won't give you up yet, Shizu-chan…" he muttered, smirking as he opened his cellphone to send a new message to the blonde.

**[**_From: Izaya O._

_Title: A Date!_

_Ne~ Ne~ Shizu-chan, let's go on a date tomorrow!_

_Ah, and you can't say no!Since you don't want to be my boyfriend, then just a date is fine, right?_

_Of course it's fine, it's just a date ahaha~! _

_See you soon, Shizu-chan~ xxx_ **]**

* * *

**A/N: Hahahah, yeah xxx...what?!Can't I?! 8(**

**I don't think Shizuo knew what xxx means anyways so it's okay bwahahahah!/shot  
**

**Okay, replying taimu!:D**

**erza scarlet of fairy tale: ****Ahaha i'm glad you liked it then!xD I hope you like this one too ^o^****  
**

**Shizu-ruu:****I know right?And we still gotta expect his goddamned plot twist...how the fuck did he do that anyway 8( thank you!I'm glad to hear that!3**

**Alwaysblu:****Ahaha we'll see...we'll see xD**

**neko1998:****Mmhm let's hope so!x) I knooow, poor Kasuka ;o;/slaps myself/ but they'll be in touch, so he'll be fine(?) :"D**

**tsukicchan:****Haha same here xD Aah yesh, yesh, don't worry, I will make him happy in the end!;v;**

**There you go!^o^**

**I hope you guys like this one!Enjoy!**

**And don't forget to review!:D**

**See you next chap!**

**-Kannacchi**


End file.
